


Being human

by blibl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blibl/pseuds/blibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Stiles need to solve out a big problem so their werewolves boyfriends don't get killed. Not telling them anything about it ought to worry them a little, though and Danny was so not ready for this.</p><p> </p><p>Fanfiction illustrating's crystallandholland gif and swingsetindecember's comment : http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/44940721375/i-just-want-them-to-solve-mysteries-together-while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gif work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18864) by hollandandcrystal and Swingsetindecember. 



 

 

 

 

“ When did they go, Danny ?! Do you remember when was the last time you saw them?”

Danny looks at Scott, haggard, before he turns his eyes on Miguel – who is in fact, _Derek Hale_ , murder suspect not a year before – and he can feel his face pale.

“I _know_ that they were at my mom’s dinner around five, but I have no idea where they went afterwards. I swear, Scott.”

“Can you track them with their phones?” Derek asks, and it sounds more like a growl than a _fucking_ human voice. How Danny didn’t see it coming that all of his _fucking_ friends were werewolves?

Well, no, the real question is:

_What the fuck, what, why, how – Werewolves?_

“If their phones are on and if they are not somewhere in the middle of the forest where there is no service, then yes, I guess. Could take a while though.”

“How long, Danny? Please.” Scott asks and Derek glares from behind and Danny is about to piss himself.

“Maybe 30 minutes…or less, if I go quickly,” he adds when Hale’s scowls deepens – and he didn’t think it was actually possible.

“Are they in real danger?”

“Yes, Danny. Yes, they are.” And Scott’s face is like a thousands of puppies just got killed in front of him – with blood and tiny puppies' whimpers.

“Okay, I’ll work as fast as I can."

 

 

***

“They are going to kill us, you know that right?”

Allison, who is leaning on the driver’s seat nods and she rolls her eyes. “No kidding Stiles, but hey, we, fragile and vulnerable little humans do actually have a real working plan that can kill those dangerous and murderous and all kind of –ous bastards for good, while our boyfriends have only ever managed to get kicked around, burnt, turned to half shred and stabbed and – do I need to go on?”

 “I am just saying that you may get out of it with your arms full a fluffy sad slash angsty slash concerned slash mortified slash worried slash cute werewolf boyfriend, while I will have to deal with Derek.”

Allison gives him a little smile over the rear-view mirror and Stiles sighs. “How far away are we?”

“I don’t know, how long ago did we leave the road?”

Stiles’jeeps bumps on a rock and Stiles grits his teeth. “Like 20 minutes ago?”

“Then they shouldn’t be –“

Allison can’t finish her sentence though, because from the left comes a violent shock and Stiles loses control of the car. Stiles hears Allison yelps and he just has enough time to yell ‘jump’ and open the door to jump himself out of the car before it comes crashing on a large tree.

 Allison is way more graceful than he is at falling, and she is already back on her feet, her bow at the ready – and how did she manage to react so fast and grab her bow, Stiles has no idea, but he is pretty convinced than the thing is fixed to her forearm.

He himself didn’t get the time to take his lacrosse stick and the really useful and only device that can kill all the Alphas at the same time – and all werewolves around, so here is hoping that their boyfriends doesn’t come barging around anytime soon.

“Go get it!” Allison tells him in a hurry and she hold herself ready, scanning the area – which has remained far too quite since the crash – and Stiles runs to the car and retrieve the bomb that Lydia made for them just before she set off to _fucking_ go College hunting.

When he comes back to Allison’s side, she hold herself steady and strong and in a blink of his eyes, they are all around them.

 

 

 

 ***

It has been more than 30 minutes and just a little bit less than 1 hour when Danny stops and turns around. Derek has left and has come back in the meantime, but his _betas_ – because there is a whole hierarchy in the Werewolves-are-real supernatural new world that Danny just fell into – hasn’t been able to track Allison or Stiles or his Jeep.

 “They must have use Wolfbane to cover their tracks”, Derek growls and his eyes flashes red and no, Danny is not ready to see it again anytime soon, nor does he want to see the teeth again, or the furry eyebrows or any of those crazy, unbelievable, when did I fall into a supernatural TV-show things.

“They must have turned off their phone, I am sorry. I can’t help. I can do nothing. I am sorry Scott.”

Scott hasn’t been saying a word since the 30 minutes passed. He just seats on Danny’s bed, his face buried in his hand and Danny’s heart goes to him because the guy has this sort of terrible aura that goes off of him in waves. It is like Danny can physically and mentally feel the guy’s pain.

 He _could_ be feeling the same sort of emphatic thing in regard to Derek, but there is this whole wall of anger and stress that blocks the worried and desperate feelings inside.

Danny knows that Derek is insanely worried about Stiles though, because he has seen them around town and at the school and they look besotted with each other.

 He knows that he won’t find anything else now, but seeing them so ravaged by the situation, he cannot do nothing, so he rolls his chair around and goes back to searching his –

_What?_

“Eh, guys?” Danny says and he doesn’t envy himself to have to tell them _this awesome news._

“What?” Hale barks – yes, he does dog’s jock.

“Well, it’s – wait a sec.”

 He can feel Scott’s and Derek’s eyes on his back and open the skype chat.

 _‘Hey Stiles,’_ he writes, and he hears Scott and Derek rising and crowding around him.

“What is he doing on skype? Where is he?” Scott panics.

_‘Hey Danny, ‘sup?’_

“I am going to kill him.” Hale’s whisper makes him shiver and oh, how he doesn’t envy Stiles – even if Derek Hale is hot and all. He is also really dangerous and looks like it and Danny isn’t sure he has ever seen the guy smile.

“Don’t tell him you’re searching for him,’ Hale adds.

_‘Just wondering how you’re doing? I’ve been having problems with Finstock’s last assignement. Care to join me to work it out?’_

Holy Hell, Danny can litteraly feel every one of his hair standing up at Hale’s harsh growl. He raises his hand and mutters an apology.

“I am not hitting on him, promise. Just an honest question, come on.”

  _‘Ah, Danny, I am flattered really but you do know that it’s a little too late now to tell me that I am attractive to gay guys right?’_

“Oh my god, I so didn’t want to read that,” Scott says. And Derek doesn’t say anything. Nop. But Danny doesn’t need him to say anything, he can physically feel the violent angry stare at his neck.

“Please, don’t reap my throat out with your teeth.”

 “Ask him about Allison, please.” Scott is practically seated on his knee now.

“Ok.”

 ' _Oh, btw, ‘got a call from Scott asking me if I’d seen Allison, do u know if she is with Lydia or something?’_

_‘You know than me telling you that I don’t need you to answer my question anymore doesn’t mean that I am with Lydia, right? I am way over her, dude. I am with Derek Hale. You know, hot dude that I got to undress in front of you so you would work for me? My cousin, Miguel?...’_

_‘…Well, as u can guess, he is not my cousin at all.’_

_'_ _I know that Stiles. Just a legit question. Have to work some things out with her as well ‘cause of Jackson’s birthday.’_

Danny is so going to die. He can feel sweat pouring out of his body and he is going to need a lot of water to rehydrate himself.

 _'_ _Oh, lizard’s birthday, had no idea. Wait a sec’._

Not a second later, his phone rings and Scott and Derek jump away from him. He turns his chair to face them and put his phone on speaker.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Heya Danny, so....sorry about the attractive guy thing, haha. Allison’s with me, what do you want to ask her?”

“Are you at her place? Could I meet you? I am so late with Finstock’s paper. I could help you with Harris’ homework if you want.”

 “Nop, my place. You know how Allison is some kind of goddess with a bow, I wanted her to teach me so…” he keeps talking about arrows and trees but Danny’s attention is on Derek who makes a gesture to tell him to stay on the phone before they both disappears through the window.

 “So, okay. Eh, is there a reason she is avoiding Scott?”

If Stiles is surprised that Danny would ask him this question, he doesn’t say it.

“No, nop. Just, you know how he had asthma, well, while we were in the forest we – eh – fell on something that could trigger an attack and potentially kill him so –“

 No _fucking_ way. Danny seats up and tenses.

 “Are you talking about wolfbane? Do you have it on you? Because, god Stiles, I know it all okay, and they were there and now they are coming so as I know for a fact that Scott doesn’t have asthma anymore because he is a _fucking – oh do I say that a lot today –_ werewolf, if both of you have this deadly werewolf poison on you, it could be useful for you to yell out the window what is going on before they actually come in.”

 

“Oh shit, Oh – what, you know? – shit. I’ll call you back, sorry. Thanks. _Allis-“_

The call disconnects and Danny just stands up and fall face first on his bed. Maybe, if he really wish it enough, this day will disappear and become a _fucking_ crazy dream.

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

“We called Allison’s dad to come bury the bodies. They are all gone now. No need to worry anymore,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s naked skin. He feels Derek growling  - which sounds more and more like purring – and feels himself drifting toward sleep.

“I am proud of you, Stiles. I am proud of having you as my mate. But if you ever do this to me again, I’ll reap you throat out with my teeth.”

“I can’t lose you too.”

And Stiles knows that and he also knows that it would be useless to give his life to save Derek because Derek would then spend his whole life feeling even more guilty and poisoning himself and all Stiles want is for Derek to be happy.

That is why every time they need to do this sort of thing to save their werewolves boyfriends, Allison and Stiles will always be ready. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of work - I have an exam tomorrow and as always, I am very inspired. I hope there wasn't too many mistakes and that you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Blibl'


End file.
